


Happiness Industries

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Dresses, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Hugs, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and Lester may appear to be an odd couple, but really, they are exactly what the other is looking for. Lester, now free of Pearl and Sam, can explore parts of his gender and identity that had previously never been explored. Lorne finds himself drawn to Lester again and again. Lester's pleasures in simple things that bring him joy, make Lorne wonder if there's not something missing from his own life. They come to realize that they balance each other out nicely, reminding the other of the importance of finding happiness and security in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lornester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lornester).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester is having issues with his gender/thinking he’s gender fluid, so Lorne buys him the cutest panties for male-to-female Trans* women and more feminine pajamas to try and make Lester more comfortable with himself.

"What's in the bag?" Lester asks, looking up from the crossword puzzle.

"Just a little something for you." 

"Ok, let's see it." 

Lorne just nods and hands over the bag because he knows Lester is about to get all flustered in the next thirty seconds, and he wants to make sure he’s watching.

Lester pulls the package of underwear out of the bag and quirks his eyebrow.

“You got me underwear?”

“Read the box, genius.”

Upon closer inspection, Lester sees the package for what he’s _really_ holding his hands. Lester reads the package carefully, not quite believing what he’s seeing:

_At Happiness Industries, our company strives to give male-to-female and female-to-male persons the best we can offer. We want everyone to feel more comfortable in their own skin. Money back guaranteed within 30 day window. Enjoy!_

“Oh my god.”

“I know it’s not much.”

Lorne’s not very good with handling gratitude. He’s used to simply accepting the money owed to him and going on his way. Rarely has he ever done something that didn’t directly or indirectly involve murder. It’s a nice change of pace actually.

Lester tries not to let himself get choked up, but his next sentence comes out all bunched together.

“You-You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I know. But I thought this journey was meant to make you in charge of your own life. I thought it might help.”

Lester knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help it when he throws his arms around Lorne’s body. This just isn’t something that they _do_. Lester’s a bit surprised when he feels a hand briefly pat his back before Lorne backs away.

“Why don’t you go try a pair on. See how it feels.”

Lester can only nod before racing up to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Imagine Lorne buying Lester a new dress aka his very first dress.  
> Imagine Lester crying and Lorne shushing him and wiping his tears away and making sure he doesn’t stain his dress with tears.  
> Imagine Lester sewing himself an apron and wearing the dress and apron and his mtf Trans* panties while cooking Lorne dinner or anything, and it’s just normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the dress I pictured for Lester: http://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/2013/08/30/forever-21-royal-casual-fit-flare-dress-product-1-13173186-960280198_large_flex.jpeg

Lorne doesn’t usually do the whole birthday thing. So you lived another year. That doesn’t _mean_ anything. He’s held too many lives in his very own hands to know that lasting one more year isn’t the milestone everyone thinks it is.

Then again, Lester has been enjoying his new undergarments and he won’t stop talking about how he “feels good” wearing them. Perhaps he can one-up himself. 

Before he knows it, he’s walking into a shop filled with dresses, stockings, and shoes. He really doesn’t want to be here, but it is Lester’s birthday, and there’s something to be said for the fact that he’s gotten out of being killed three times already. So here he is, talking to a young woman about needing a dress.

“What’s her favorite color?” Lisa asks.

“He likes blue.”

Lisa’s eyes widen for a second before her demeanor settles again. She leads him back to the dress racks.

“Is he big fella or a small fella?”

“Small. And he likes things to be simple.”

Lisa stops and thinks for a moment.

“Oh, I know just the one!” she blurts.

They walk a few more feet before she pulls the hanger off the rack. It’s not a bad choice. It’s simple, not too short, long sleeves for when it gets cold. Lester will look good in it. Or it will at least make him happy.

“I’ll take it.”

She rings him up at the register, and it’ll be well worth the $45.72 when he sees the shy grin on Lester’s face.

He doesn’t wrap it. He leaves it lying out on Lester’s bed as he waits for him to come home from the insurance office. He comes home at 5:30 on the dot.

“Good day at work?” he asks, skimming through the paper.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Busy.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs and change into something nice for your birthday,” Lorne says casually. “We can order in.”

“Ah, okay. Sure. Be right back then. Pizza sounds good.”

He listens to his feet walk up the steps and open the door to his bedroom. He imagines Lester’s face when he sees the dress. Will he put it on?

Lester takes his time upstairs. Probably a bit more surprised than he had anticipated. He hears him come back down the stairs and folds up the paper. He wants to get a good look.

And _there’s_ that grin he was looking for. The color of the dress brings out his eyes, a phrase he’d never thought he’d ever think or say.

“Do you like it?” Lorne asks.

Lester is overcome, so he settles for practically tackling him where he sits. His arms squeeze him tightly in his glee. But suddenly he feels Lester shaking and he pulls back in his seat a bit to see him trying to hide his tears.

“This is—this is, you don’t even know. You don’t even _know_ ,” Lester chokes out.

Lorne pulls out his handkerchief and dabs at Lester’s eyes.

“You don’t want to ruin your new pretty dress with tears, do you?”

Lester laughs a little bit because, no, he _really_ doesn’t want to ruin his beautiful new dress.

“You still wanna eat?”

Lester nods.

“You know, I was thinking about making myself an apron. Be a proper housewife to you. To repay you for…everything you do for me.”

“You don’t need an apron to be good enough for me, Lester.”

And Lester knows he’s in the right place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Lester going to a lingerie boutique to get himself a present.  
> Imagine the person working being super friendly and fitting him for a proper bra and hooking him up with cute lingerie and discounts.  
> Imagine him rushing home and showing Lorne his treasures.  
> Imagine Lorne fucking him really slowly in his new lacy things, alternating between calling him handsome and beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the negligee that I had in mind while writing: http://www.adoreme.com/sleepwear-2/haeylyn.html

Lester decides to treat himself to a drive into the city so that he can go shopping. It would just be too weird if he bought something in town. Too many people would talk, and he knows there’s enough of that already. So he pops into a little boutique called Love and Roses. It sounds pretty, and he hopes the clothes live up to the name.

“Hello, may I help you with anything, sir?”

The woman’s nametag says she’s Christina.

“Hi, yeah, I could use some ah, help. Well you see, I need, I want something for _me_ to wear,” he says in a nervous rush.

Christina doesn’t look too phased. “What did you have in mind?”

Lester blushes.

“You know, I ah, never really thought that far ahead…”

Christina smiles. “Well, let’s go look at some basics, and we’ll work from there.”

She leads him over to the fitting rooms.

“Is it okay if I measure you?” she asks.

Lester nods and slips into a room. Christina follows him in with a tape measure. Lester sheds his puffy orange coat and his flannel button-up until all he’s wearing is his white tank. 

“Ready?” she asks.

Lester nods again. It feels like his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth. He’s never done anything like this before. All of this is so new to him, exciting and nerve-wracking all rolled into one.

She write his measurements down on a card with a golf pencil.

“Would you like to see some choices?”

“Yes, please,” Lester manages to say. He pulls his shirt and coat back on.

And there are so many choices! Silks and satins and lace, with words like “push-up” and “peek-a-boo,” and “padded.” There are skimpy things and see-through things with strings and laces and clasps and buttons and snaps and buckles. There’s day-wear, evening-wear, one-time-wear. There are even some edible options, and he just doesn’t know what to choose. Christina seems to sense this.

“Don’t you have anything simple?” he asks, the plea rests in his quiet words.

Christina’s finger taps her cheek as she thinks.

“What colors do you like?”

And Lester already has a blue dress, so he asks for something pink this time. She thumbs through a nearby rack and pulls a sheer pink negligee. 

“Let’s try this,” she says, ushering him back into the fitting room.

Lester strips all the way down this time and surveys the garment. It doesn’t look complicated or as fragile as the other pieces. And the material is very soft. He careful wriggles himself into the piece before looking at himself in the mirror.

It’s pretty. It’s got some flowers sewn into the place where the breasts are supposed to lie and it comes to the tops of his thighs. He swishes from side to side as he gets a look at himself from the back. His ass is just visible through the material. His cheeks redden as he thinks about Lorne’s reaction.

When he exits the room, he tells Christina that he’ll take it. She rings him up, and he can barely contain his excitement for tonight.

~*~*~*~*~

When Lorne comes home, he finds it odd that Lester’s not either watching TV or reading something at the kitchen table. Normally, he’s excited to greet him when he gets home, and he’s about to get worried when music begins to play from upstairs. Soft, instrumental, delicate. There’s a lulling quality to it that Lorne finds himself enjoying despite himself.

He begins his ascent to Lester’s bedroom.

He opens the door, and finds himself a right pretty sight. Lester in nothing but a pink nighty and pink panties that do nothing to hide his eager cock. He never would have expected this from Lester. Not in dozens and dozens of years.

“Do you like it?” Lester asks. And he’s not being coy; he genuinely wants to know if Lorne’s as in love with the outfit as Lester appears to be. There’s a subtle blush on his cheeks and a smile tugging at the corner of Lester’s lips. All Lorne wants to do is kiss him and fuck him and kiss him again.

So he does. He kisses and kisses and kisses him until Lester’s panting for breath.

“What do you think?” Lorne asks.

Lorne uncharacteristically toss his clothes and shoes off in his hurry to join Lester on the bed. They kiss some more.

“Do you-Do you wanna fuck me? Like this? I can leave my panties on,” Lester says in a hopeful whisper.

The question goes straight to Lorne’s cock.

“Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”

There’s a little fumbling for lube and finding comfortable positions, but Lorne slides Lester’s panties out of the way and presses inside Lester’s soft, warm body.

“You’re beautiful, Lester. You’re truly gorgeous. Jeans and a tee shirt or lingerie, I love it all.”

“Love?” Lester croaks.

That word hasn’t come up yet, but it’s here now.

“Love, Lester,” he says, leaning down for an intense kiss. “Love everything about you.”

And he never stops his gentle thrusting. Lester feels so connected to him in every way.

“I don’t even know what to say. I love you too.”

Lorne smiles a real smile. There’s no hint of malice there. Whatever had brought them together, Lester thinks it was worth it for this moment.

They kiss again. It’s like they can’t get enough. Lorne takes Lester apart, piece by piece, with every touch, with every thrust, with even kiss and muttered word of love and encouragement. 

“Whatever happens to us, Lester,” Lorne says as they lie together in the aftermath, “know that this will always mean something to me.”

And Lester can’t help himself but believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester trying to give Lorne a blowjob while Lorne’s driving is very important. Bonus points if Lester’s in a dress/panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress I pictured Lester choosing, knowing that he like the same elegant and tasteful outfits Lorne likes: https://img1.etsystatic.com/037/1/8681399/il_340x270.527493273_ivhi.jpg

Lorne had given him a wad of cash the other day—“Don’t ask me how I got it. Just take it.”—and told Lester to go do some shopping. 

Something “elegant and tasteful,” Lorne had said. The words echo through Lester’s head as he walks past the nice shirts and matching ties to the so-called women’s department for a special occasion dress.

As he walks down the aisle, he passes the emeralds and rubies that he’s not quite ready to wear just yet. He passes over a tempting amethyst gown and passes over it to the black-and-white section of the dresses. 

Lester doesn’t think for a moment that white will flatter him in any way, but black is neutral and classic. It’s good for standing out or blending in, depending on the scenario. Lester laughs a little to himself. It seemed that living with Lorne had imparted him with new ways of viewing himself, others, and his surroundings. Learning to work the room was a skill they couldn’t afford not to use.

Lester grabs a few black dresses, thanking the starts that his shortness will make up for any hemline issues. No one wanted to see his legs. Well, except maybe Lorne. On the odd day that the man wasn’t working, he often decided to be more tender, patient, and demonstrative when it came to Lester. They would kiss and make out, with Lester adoring the weight of Lorne on top of him, lavishing him with kisses, slowly pulling off his panties, and sucking him off until Lester saw stars. The sex was pretty amazing too.

Their relationship was probably odd and probably extremely codependent, Lester assumed, but it was the first relationship he was remotely happy with. Lorne did cruel, evil, unimaginable things for work, but Lester knew he had little room to judge. There were plenty of people, Lester reasoned as he wiggled into the first dress, who deserved what Lorne dished out. And maybe his moral compass was shot to hell, and maybe that made him worthy of death, but Lester didn’t care. All that mattered was moving on, learning to embrace a side of himself he’d never been allowed to explore before, and learning to live and love again.

Lester frowns at himself in the big mirror. This one was too tight in the bust and shoulders. He wriggled back out of it and picked up dress number two.

And Lorne obviously had something lovely planned for them if he wants to show off Lester. He wracked his brain trying to see if Lorne had dropped any hints that he had missed, but Lorne played his cards close to the vest. Lester huffs in annoyance upon seeing the picture he made in this dress: too loose in the bust and shoulder.

Lester lets out a sigh of frustration. No one wonder women complained about clothing and make-up and hair and accessories so much. There was so much to learn!

And he wants so badly to look good for Lorne. Lorne has given him his second chance, and he doesn’t want to blow it.

 _I love him too much to let him down_ , Lester thinks, zipping up the back of the third gown.

Lester breathes a sigh of relief. The long sleeves will keep him warm if the restaurant (?) gets cold, and his legs peep out beneath a hemline Lester can live with. Maybe he can even find some black flats to match? He’s still got hundreds of dollars left even if he buys a colorful clutch. Lester smiles at his reflection before redressing in his jeans and long-sleeved shirt to make his purchases.

Later that night, while Lorne dresses in the bedroom, Lester dresses in the en suite, wanting to save his big reveal until the last minute. 

“I’m coming out now,” he calls at the door.

“Ready when you are,” Lorne answers.

Lester takes a deep breath before turning the knob and walking out into the bedroom.

“I know it’s not perfect, but I was hoping…”

“You look beautiful,” Lorne butts in.

Lester’s face lights up. “Really? You’re not just, uh, just saying that?”

Lorne stands up from the bed they have come to share. He pulls Lester to him by the waist, pressing kissing down his neck. Lester can’t restrain his whimpers. Sometimes, it’s almost better not to have Lorne answer verbally.

Lester finds himself lifted up by the ass and half gently/half roughly dropped onto the bed. Lester feels his cheeks turn redder and redder as the moments tick, but all Lorne does is kiss his neck before looking at Lester with that devilish grin. 

The next thing Lester knows, Lorne is making his way under Lester’s skirt and pulling down the lacy black panties he’d bought with the dress. Lorne is nothing but legs under his skirt as he proceeds to draw Lester’s hardening cock into his mouth.

“Oh!” Lester shouts.

It’s so tormenting and so perfect all at once. Lorne takes him deep, letting him twitch his hips uselessly before pulling back to suck him to completion.

Lester is still panting heavily when Lorne emerges from under his skirt, wiping his mouth with a satisfied look on his face. He prided himself in bringing Lester to such heights.

Lorne looks down at his watch then and says, “It’s 5:30 and our reservation’s at 6:00. We’d better get going.”

Lester glanced down at Lorne’s crotch, seeing him hard against the nice, non-killing pants he had chosen to wear with an emerald shirt.

Lester sits up, smoothing his dress down as he does so.

“What about you?”

Lorne shakes his head with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about me. Tonight’s about you. I want everyone to see you on my arm, and I want everyone to be jealous of how beautiful you are and the confidence you exude now.”

Lorne holds his hand out to help Lester up and retrieve his panties before climbing into the car.

Lorne fiddles with the radio until he finds some instrumental station that kind of lulls them into their own minds when Lester suddenly gets an idea. They are fortunate that the car Lorne drives now is old-fashioned and has no console in the middle of the front two seats.

Lester leans down low over the seat and reaches over for the button on Lorne’s fancy pants.

Without looking away from the road, Lorne says, “You don’t have to do that, Lester.”

Lester chuckles. 

“I know I don’t gotta, but I want to,” he answers, pulling his fly open and finding his cock still hard inside his briefs. “I want to see how far I can go before you lose control…”

Lester trails off as his hand holds his base and his mouth envelops. He can’t swallow Lorne down as much as Lorne can do for him, but he thinks he must be doing a decent job when Lorne speeds the car up these little fractions at a time.

Lester thinks about getting caught by someone they know or by a patrolling officer. He can almost see himself doing this in his sexy-cute little dress, holding a killers cock in his mouth, and an angry police officer pulling them over. They would see Lester’s mouth coated in saliva and precome, and they’d see Lester cock getting hard again under his skirt. It would be funny if they ended up going to jail for reckless driving when they’ve both killed people with no one batting an eyelash.

Lester feels Lorne’s thighs tense up and the resulting tiny swerves of car. It’s powerful to feel Lorne lose control like this. Lester is confident in the fact that despite all else, Lorne can drive safely enough not to kill them. And that added layer of danger only makes Lester’s sucking more insistent.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Lorne chokes, finally coming under Lester’s ministrations.

Suddenly, the car is slamming to a stop before gunning it completely, and Lorne’s cock goes as far as it’s ever gone down his throat. Lester reflexively swallows Lorne’s seed without complaint when he feels the car pulling off to the side of the road.

Lester sits back up again and wipes his mouth on a handkerchief in his clutch. And he looks up to see what can only be labeled as “surprise” on Lorne’s face.

“You know, that is the closest I’ve ever come to death, and that is coming from a man in the killing business.”

Lester stares at him, dumbstruck. Had he really almost killed them both tonight…?

“I—”

Lorne pulls him across the bench seat to pull Lester close. He kisses Lester’s mouth without any care for the taste of himself on Lester’s tongue. Lorne pulls away and looks at Lester more intensely than he had ever seen him look at anyone or anything.

“There’s something I’m going to tell you, and I’m only going to tell you this once. You’re too precious and too beautiful to die in such a mundane way, Lester. You’ve gotta be sure to give them hell first and damn the consequences. Do what you want, take what you want, _live_ how you want. One day, my job is going to kill me, or I’ll kill myself before someone else does. It won’t be any time soon, but I want to know that you are strong enough and ruthless enough to continue on without me. Do you understand?”

Lester feels tears well up as Lorne holds him in a vice grip on the side of the road of a high way in Minnesota. Lester realizes his folly in taking things that far and the fact that Lorne went along with it because it was something Lester had asked for.

“Yes,” he says with an oddly even voice. “I understand, Lorne.”

Lorne lets go of Lester and nods his head.

“Now, I’d like to celebrate the fact that I have you in my life now. Would you care to join me?”

“Yes,” Lester repeats. “I’d like that.”


End file.
